See me
by kurenohikari
Summary: Summary: Kuroko has a crush, Kagami is curious and Takao is protective over his Tet-chan... what could go wrong?
1. 1

**Kagami** :

"What's gotten into you?" I asked.

Kuroko and I were at Maji's like any other day after practice, while it was normal for my shadow not to eat much he always, and I mean _always_ , drinks at least one large vanilla milkshake. So, finding him tonight staring at his drink without tasting it He looked at me for a while, his face not changing from his usual expressionless mask. However, I could see the infernal battle somehow in tus irisis.

"Spit it out!" I almost growled, frustrated by my friend's silence.

"I... I think I have fallen in love but they hate me" my petite shadow confessed softly, surprising the heck our of me.

"You in love?! Well, that's a shock. And why do you think they hate you?" I asked.

"They told me so" he replied, crestfallen.

I panicked when he seemed that he would break down into tears at any moment.

"I'm sure they didn't mean it! You might be annoying as hell, but you are also an incredible person. Smart, a good basketball player, funny when you want to be and a gentleman. There is no way someone can hate you and if they do, their loss" I tried to comfort him and it seem to work, cause soon he was smiling slightly at me.

"Those were praises coming from you, Bakagami?" He joked.

"Shut it, midget" I cracked a smile, relieved that his mood has lighten up "Tell me then, who is this mysterious girl?"

Suddenly the mood darkened, Kuroko no longer smiled if anything he seemed nervous- which was a new one.

"I... It's not a girl" he confessed, afraid of my reaction surely.

"Cool... I'm ok with it man, chill" I called him down, which worked as his postures relaxed drastically "Not that shocking if I think about it. After all, you didn't react at all when Momoi glomped you and rubbed her boobs all over you. If a girl like that doesn't turn you on, then you might as well be gay. Who is the lucky guy?" I asked again.

I was very excited to know who was the one that stole my stoic shadows heart. I also, needed to start preparing my shovel talk, because if that guy ends up breaking my midget tender heart I will reap his balls off and make him swallow it.

"It's Takao-kun" he answered.

I don't know what shocked me more, if the guy Kuroko has a crush on It's his rival- the hawk's eyes player from Shutoku. Or the way Kuroko's tone softened, blushing and smiling tenderly when he mentioned Takao's name. He was long gone for the guy, but...

"Doesn't he have a crush on Midorima?" I commented, without thinking.

Which lead me to a tearful Kuroko and a very panicking me. Which lead us to causing a scene and having the whole place looking at us strangely. Which lead us to have to leave the place in favour of our usual street court.

"Ehm... sorry about before Kuroko, you know how I sometimes open my mouth before thinking" I apologized.

"Sometimes?" He replied with his usual deadpan.

"Grrr... I am only letting this one slip because I really did screw up this time" I growled "But maybe It's not love, Takao might only admire Midorima. He behaves like Furihata does with me, someone he looks up to. Also, their relationship is similar to ours. Best friends that have incredible chemistry on court and do almost everything together out of it"

"Now that you mention it... I see no sexual inclination between them. Also, they are both tops, I see no way they could have make it work" Kuroko thought out loud.

And just to say... TMI!

"See! You still have a chance!" I exclaimed, happy that my friend had finally calmed down.

"But Takao-kun still hates me! He said so during our first match!" Kuroko complained.

"Wait! He said it during a match? Of course, he hates you! You are both shadows, that specialize in stealing and passing. Not to mention while what identifies you is popping out of nowhere, his special ability is seeing everything! He is your perfect rival on court! Don't tell me you didn't hate him when he nulled your misdirection. Not to mention, you are his partenr's precious ex-teammate " I told him "But on court and out of it are two very different things. Didn't you once tell me you and that titan get along on everything out of court but when it is about basketball you guys are like fire and ice?"

"You are saying too many smart things today, Kagami-kun. Are you sure you have not been replaced?" Of course, there would be a smart ass comment from him, but this time I had a comeback.

"Or maybe you are just saying too many stupid things" he seemed shocked by my reply for a second, but his pocker face rapidly came back.

"Touche... touche" he mumbled.

"But Takao... I did not see that coming. But I can see why you are attracted to him. He has Kise's sunny attitude, but without being overwhelming- enough to take you out of your shell. Smart replies to keep you on your toe. But more importantly..." I turned to look deep into his eyes "he can see you"

My comment rattled him more than any of us was willing to admit. Being almost invisible was a tender topic with him.

I did not know what to do to help him out, when suddenly an idea occurred to me.

"Why don't you practise with me?" I offered.

"Eh? What do you mean?" He asked, confused by my preposition.

"I mean, act as if I am Takao. Confess to me! Then we can practise the four possible situations you might face: he accepts your feelings, he doesn't but still wants to be friends, he doesn't know and asks for time to think it over or he doesn't feel the same and is disgusted by you. It might help with the nerves" I explained.

"You would do that for me?" Kuroko mumbled, softly "Thanks you so much, Kagami-kun. You are really _the_ best friend"

Kuroko's words made me blush, that boy could be embarrassing when he want to.

We then proceeded to practise, if I might add I make quite a good actor.

 **Takao** :

"Ah" I sighed, as I walked back home from practise.

I could not focus at all during the whole day. And all because of one person: Kuroko Tetsuya.

The Phantom six man of the Generation of Miracles, Seirin's shadow and the best member of the GoM- as he proved by winning the competition they had.

The one and only who has been able to deceive my eyes. The same guy that has been on my head ever since he showed us all his vanish drive... maybe even before that.

Tet-chan is not only the most beautiful guy I had ever laid eyes on, he was kind beyond imagination, brave facing challenges head first and has the patience of a saint.

What else could you ask for?

I might be the only one who really sees him... But that doesn't mean he is mine. He surely likes that redhead light of his.

"Ah... I am really pathetic, aren't I?" I said to myself.

I kept walking until I gazed from the corner of my eye the very familiar figures of the light and shadow of Serin.

They seemed to be... fighting?

If anything Kuroko was at the edge of tears. Not liking it at all, I decided to get closer and see what was going on. What I heard had my blood boiling.

"Did you really think I could ever like you?! An invisible boy like you! Ha! As if! You really disgust me, why don't you simply do the best you know to do and disappear" Bakagami was mocking Tet-chan.

Poor, kind Tet-chan, who had only wanted to share his feelings with the guy he loves. And this is how he rewarded?!

 _No, no, not on my watch!_

Without even thinking, I moved forward and punched Bakagami on the face to then grab Tet-chan's hand and drag the boy I love away from that sorry excuse of a friend.

"Don't listen to him, Tet-chan. He had no right to say those things to you. He does not deserve your feelings at all" I told Tet-chan, once we had gotten far enough "If it had been me I would have treated you better, I would have made you happy!"

In my anger it took me a bit before I realized what had just slipped from my lips. This was not the way I had wanted to confess to Tet-chan at all.

"Yo... you like me?" Stuttered a blushing Tet-chan, an expression that looked good on him.

"I do" I confessed, this time more calmly "I love you, Tet-chan. Kagami does not deserve you"

"But I don't like Kagami!" He rushed to explain, leaving me confused "He was helping me practise, it was all an act!"

"An act?" I asked, still not following.

"Yes! He was helping me recreate the different situations I could end up facing after... after... after confessing to you" he explained, leaving me stunned.

"First of all, I would have never reacted like that. Even if I wasn't in love with you" I told him "But I am in love with you... and so are you?"

"I am" Tet-chan sighed, his blush increasing. My Tet-chan is truly the most adorable of them all! "Are we dating now?" He asked me shyly, looking at me through his lashes.

If that was not a sexy as hell, then I don't know what could be.

"Of course, we are!" I replied, lowering down a bit to give him a kiss- one that he replied to enthusiastically.

Let me correct my statement from before: I might be the only one who really sees him _and_ he is MINE.


	2. 2

**Midorima** :

Takao has been acting weird ever since the Inter High, specially the last couple of months.

Not that I care! Or pay any attention to him! I'm just glad that his focus is now on somewhere else.

I'm also glad that there is no longer a psycho Akashi running around with scissor anymore.

What I am not glad at all is having the whole Generation of Miracles at my school's festival. Even Kuroko came!

What humiliation! Specially since my class is making a Maid/Butler cafe.

"Looking good Midorima!" _Aho_ mine whistled.

I felt my face burning and a huge desire to snap back at that barbaric monkey... but I was working at the moment and should not lower myself to his level.

"What would you like to order... _Masters_ " I literally spat that word, as if it was poison.

I can't believe I am being forced to call this idiots this... well, Akashi and Kuroko are not idiots but still, WHY is this happening to me?!

"I would like a vanilla milkshake, please" Kuroko was the first to answer, as he was the only one not to laugh- even Akashi chuckled!

"A salad and a light coke" Kise was the next to order.

"A chocolate cake and a caramel milkshake" Murasakibara said between bites, normally they mean a piece of cake but with him I know better: he means the whole cake...

"Five burger with fries and a coke" Ahomine was the next.

 _How can this two eat so much?! I want to throw up simply by looking them eat!_ I thought disgusted.

"I want a tofu soup and some green tea" Akashi was, surprisingly, the last one to order.

"Ok. I will be back with your order soon... _Masters_ " I replied, before turning my back to them and going to the make up kitchen- ignoring their laughter.

However, no matter how much I wanted to run away from them... I still fret a bit.

Ever since the Winter Cup Seirin had won a lot of popularity, specially their Shadow-Light Duo. While every girl wants to bag Kagami- I still do not understand why- every boy want to fuck Kuroko. My school specially, had a lot of Kuroko fans.

Good thing that my ex-teammates were here as well and are very protective of our ex-shadow.

But what I did not expect when I came back with the Tom's orders was three guys on the floor battered and bruised while my ex-teammates looked stunned at the scene and Takao was hugging Kuroko projectively (just like the photo).

"What happened here?" I finally broke the silence.

"Some people just can't keep their hands off what isn't theirs!" Takao... growled!

"And he is yours?" One of the bruised guys scoffed.

Then he groaned when Takao kicked him while smirking. I never thought Takao had such a cruel tendency.

"Of course, he is" my teammate replied, before dragging Kuroko into a deep and sexy kiss- with tongue and everything! "Now scram and don't come back!"

That's all the guys needed to hear before fleeing the place like the cowards they are. Normally we would hunt them down and reap them a new one... but we (GoM) were too stunned to do anything but watch as Takao whispered sweet nonesence into Kuroko's ear- trying to calm him down.

All five of us were about to stand up and beat Takao to the ground for daring to defly our shadow, but one look from Kuroko had us frozen in our places.

He wanted to be there, in Takao's arms. He was happy. And that's all that we wanted, is what Kuroko deserved after all he did for us. Not that I care!

That, however, will not stop us from... _warning_ Takao of the consequences of making Kuroko cry.

After all, we are quite protective over our shadow player.


End file.
